The Decision
by jazzymineluvsyou
Summary: All it took was a simple Smiley Face to change their lives completely.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot. **

**XoXo ;***

He was her everything, and when she had told him of her news, he left. He yelled and screamed called her every name he could think of, got up, and left slamming the door behind him and breaking her heart. Everything had changed from "I love you" to "I never want to see your face again". She sat there, on the cream colored couch in the living room of the house she shares with her mother, who wasn't home at the moment (for which she was thankful) and cried her heart out. At first she just sat there with a blank stare on her face, still trying to process what had just happened. Then she screamed, then poured her heart out and cried for hours, never leaving the spot from the couch.

She then stood, and slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom and stood in the doorway and stared into her room, the room she spent many hours laughing with the boy she had spent the last 2 years with. She cried even harder and leaned against the door frame and slowly slide down, clutching her chest as though her heart was about to come out of her chest. She then slammed her fist against the ground and sat there and cried for an extra 20 minutes. She stood slowly and walked wobbly into the bathroom that connected to her bedroom and looked at the little white and blue stick that sat on her vanity, and was regarded yet again with the news that had altered her life forever. The happy face smiling back at her, signaling that she, Gabriella Montez was indeed pregnant and whether she liked it or not, her boyfriend of 2 years, the golden boy of East High, Troy Bolton had left her, just when she needed him the most.

**The Next Day at East High**

Gabriella walked through the door and everyone just looked at her, she was alone then she walked down the corridor to her locker and quickly and quietly opened her locker and went to grab her stuff that she needed for her day when she noticed her best friends walk up to her, they looked very vicarious and they immediately in gulfed her in a hug. Sharpay pulled away as Taylor and Kelsie did.

"What Happened?!", asked the beautiful blonde "I asked him but all he tells me is that you broke up, no reason, nothing."

_Oh, good,_ thought Gabriella, _He didn't tell anyone about the pregnancy._ "I'll tell you during free period, I don't want to talk about it while so many people are around" she said as she looked around and noticed multiple walking by slowly trying to hear the latest gossip. The girls immediately noticed and turned towards the students.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at, keep moving right the fuck along!" yelled Taylor. The girls then turned back around and walked with Gabriella to homeroom. As they walked in the girls all looked simultaneously at Gabriella. Gabriella then noticed that the blue eyed boy wasn't in the room, and thanking god she didn't have to see him first thing this morning, knowing she couldn't handle it and would break down immediately. She then walked to the back of the room to her seat in the back corner and slid into the seat along with her best friends, and Sharpay's brother, Ryan, surrounding her. She changed the subject, trying to keep from crying anymore and causing a scene. When the bell rang out, signaling it was time for first period, She was very thankful. Gabriella was sick of all the sympathetic looks from everyone, even Ms. Darbus.

When Gabriella got to first period, she was greeted by Zeke and Chad, both of which were like brothers to her. They each engulfed her in a giant bear hug. Gabriella smiled small and shyly, then looked at Chad, who shook his head, answering the question she was too nervous to voice. He wasn't here today. She was very thankful. She then sat down at her sit and took out her notebook and pencil and tried to pay attention to class.

**Later That Day, During Free Period**

Gabriella was sitting up in the secret spot, _their _secret spot. The spot where she first kissed him, told him she loved him, where they first danced together. When suddenly she heard footsteps, thinking it could be him she instantly got up and went to hide so he wouldn't see her, when she heard her blonde best friend's voice call out, "Gabriella?" She stopped and turned back around to look at the blonde, she instantly started crying, letting all the tears that have built up throughout the day, pour down her face. She ran into the blondes arms and cried. Sharpay stood there, holding Gabriella while she cried.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Troy?" Asked Sharpay as she pulled back from the small brunette girl as she wiped away her tears and sat back down on the oak bench in the corner of the little hut that the science club had planted flowers in in sophomore year.

"I had been feeling funny for the past couple of weeks so I was curious and I took a pregnancy test, which came out positive and I told Troy, and he freaked which I don't blame him then he left, we haven't talked since." Says Gabriella, as she stares down at her fingers. "I just don't know what to do without him you know? How am I going to raise this baby all on my own? I mean I may have my mom but no seventeen year old can do this alone!" she says as she starts to cry all over again.

"Wait! You're what?! Why wasn't I told first?! And he did WHAT?! I'm going to fucking kill that no good dead beat bastard! No better yet, I'll cauterize him!" Shouted Sharpay, Gabriella looked up at her and laughed softly "Sharpay, I just found out myself yesterday and I felt the first thing I should do is tell Troy. There's no need. I'm just hoping he comes around…" Gabriella trails off when she notices a figures shadow over them, she looks up and sees non other then, Troy. Staring at her.

"Uhm, can we talk?" he asks as he shuffles from foot to foot, "Alone." Sharpay gets the clue and stands up, hugging Gabriella. "If you even try to hurt her again, your dick will be detached, understood?" Sharpay says as she walks by him, glaring.

As soon as the door is heard being shut Troy walks over to the bench and sits next to Gabriella, "So, what are you going to do?", he says softly, knotting his fingers together and looks up at her nervously.

Meeting his bright blue eyes she simply states, "I'm keeping the baby, whether you're with me in this or not." As she places her hands on her stomach and smiles lightly as she realizes she has another human being growing inside of her. One part her, One part Troy Bolton.

He looks down at her hands and nods slowly, "I see, so you had already decided this without even talking to me about it?" She looks up at him reluctantly.

"Yes, Troy, I did." Troy looks back down at her stomach, "I respect your decision, but I can't become a father, I have so much going for me and a kid would only drag me down."

Gabriella's head snapped up instantly, "Drag you down? What about me?! You think this won't affect me either?! I had huge plans Troy! I wanted to go to Harvard! And I can't do that now because I have a child on the way! It affects me just as much as you! In fact, It affects me more! So you can go on and act like this never happened but I'm not. I'm keeping this baby and I'm going to raise it, with or without you!"

Gabriella stood up and stomped her foot, "You can abandon me and this baby, but you will have to live with your decision."

She turned on her heel and began to walk away when Troy reached out and grabbed her hand, "Gabriella, you should really reconsider this, it's not too late. You can still go get an abortion, we can still save our relationship and act like this never happened. We can fix it."

Gabriella turned her head and looked at him with such disgust, "Excuse me? Fix it?! I am NOT going to kill another being that hasn't even had a chance to live! You disgust me Troy Alexander Bolton, I never thought the day would come that I would find it hard to be near you but the day has come. This conversation is over, and I'm keeping this child!" she says as she rips her hand out of his.

"Goodbye Troy."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**XoXo ;***

As she grabbed the handle he leaned over the railing and yelled down to her "If you open that door now, you're closing the one to our relationship forever! I hope you know that!" She looked up, smiled, waved and said, "Then I guess this is goodbye Troy. So, goodbye." And with that she pushed the door open and continued walking down the stairway, where she saw Sharpay and Taylor waiting for her, along with Zeke and Chad. They looked at her sullenly.

"So, what happened?!" asked a very curious and slightly pissed off Chad. Gabriella just looked at them blankly and stated, "He doesn't understand why I want this baby and believes it will only drag him down." She continued walking as if nothing happen. She walked all the way to her locker when it had finally hit her, two years of her life had just walked out on her over 10 minutes of pleasure. She felt the weight of her decision fall down on her shoulders and when it hit her, it hit her hard. She leaned against the white locker, put her head in her hands and cried. She slowly slide down the locker, not caring who saw her and cried her heart out, she then heard hurried footsteps coming towards her and soon felt arms wrap around her she looked up into the eyes of her best friends. She was stunned to see that even though she was potentially ruining her life and possibly Troy's, she still had her friends to be there for her. She smiled softly and leaned into Chad's shoulder and cried. They sat like that until the bell rung, signaling the end of free period.

Upon arriving home, she noticed her mother was home, which was unusual because Maria Montez was usually held up at work until six or seven o'clock in the evening, sometimes even later. Gabriella walked through the door where she saw her mother and none other than Troy, Lucille, and Jack Bolton sitting in the living room. When hearing the door open they all turned and looked at Gabriella. Her mother's eyes were cold; Lucille and Jacks were dark with anger. Troy's were cold and merciless.

"What in the actual FUCK do you think you're doing?! You can't have a child! You'll ruin everything for me! I can't stay home and take care of my slut of a daughter's bastard child!" shouted Maria as she stood, walking closer to her daughter.

Gabriella instantly became angry at this, "You think I WANTED to get pregnant! You think I WANTED to ruin everything I had going for me?! And a slut, mother?! I know damn fucking well who the father is, it's that fucking bastard sitting there!" she screamed as she pointed to Troy, who just looked at her blankly. "You know what _mother_, I am seventeen, I am a strong and smart woman. I can take care of this child by myself, I do NOT need you to tell me how much of a mistake this is, I am well aware but I am going to deal with the consequences and raise this child. I don't care whether he's in this with me or not! I don't need him, his money, or his support. I have my friends and myself! So leave me the fuck alone! I'm packing my things and leaving, I don't need all this stress already, so early in my pregnancy!"

The elder Montez began to chuckle, "And where do you think you'll go? No one's going to want you! Especially with that _thing_ in you!" she spat at her daughter with venom.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore; she smacked her mother and ran up the stairs, dialed Sharpay's number and told her what had happened. Sharpay was on her way within an instant and plowed through the door, up the stairs and into Gabriella's room, where she helped the crying brunette pack her things. Sharpay had informed Taylor who was also on her way with Zeke and Chad. They made the same entrance as Sharpay. The Bolton's and Mrs. Montez then walked up the stairs and stood there as Chad, Zeke and Taylor helped pack Gabriella's things and carried them down the stairs, glaring at the four on the outside of what was soon to be Gabriella's old room. Once Gabriella's things were all packed They all left the Montez house without a single word and drove towards the Evan's mansion.

When they arrived to the Evan's house, the Evans were waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Evans stood on the porch and as soon as Gabriella got out of the car, Mrs. Evans engulfed Gabriella into a hug and said, "Welcome to the family Gabriella, even though you were already like family. We love you and you're more than welcome to live here." Gabriella pulled back and smiled at the woman who strongly resembled her best friend. "Thank you Mrs.—"

"No, we'll have none of that. You're family now. Please call me Mom."

"Okay, Mom. Thank you." Gabriella then pulled Mrs. Evans into another hug.

"This is your home now Gabriella. You and the little bundle of joy" said Mrs. Evans as she placed her well-manicured hand on Gabriella's small stomach, which hadn't just yet begun to show. mansion.

ft the Montez house without a single word and drove towards the Evan'Sharpay. The Bolton' slut.,ed at Gabriella. Her


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**XoXo ;***

Gabriella woke with a start the next morning. She was alone in the house, Sharpay and Ryan had gone to school and Mister and Misses Evans were out at work. Gabriella had chosen to stay home after the previous night's events between her and her mother and the Bolton's.

She heard yelling "Gabriella?! Where are you?! Gabriella!" she sat up and froze, she would recognize that voice anywhere.

Troy.

She threw the covers back and ran to the door, hoping to lock it but she was too late, the door flew open accidently bumping her, causing her to fall to the carpeted floor.

Troy looked down upon earring the thud and starred at the Brunette who had tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up at the sandy blonde haired boy and starred into the turquoise blue eyes looking back at her.

"Gabriella, please. Listen to me. We need to discuss this. I'm so sorry for how I acted. I've been so stupid! You're the love life and I can't let you slip through my fingers because of my selfishness! I love you Gabriella Anne Montez and you and this baby do and will forever mean the world to me."

Troy leaned down on his knees and placed his hands softly on either side of Gabriella's face and leaned towards her and kissed her.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Troy was sorry and he was willing to make this work and be a father, he was willing to -

"Gabriella! Time for school! Hello?! We're going to be late wake up!"

Gabriella sat up from her bed and whirled around to see Sharpay standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips.

"We have to be at school in half an hour and you still need to take a shower and everything! Come on!"

She groaned and threw back the covers and stood, walking into the bathroom that was connected to the room and Hopped into the shower and began to wash herself.

*10 minutes later*

Gabriella was dried and stood in the walk in closet and got dressed in a baby blue flowing shirt and a pair of jean short shorts.

She then combed her hair into a side bun and straightened her bangs.

She found a pair of white flats and slipped them on then walked downstairs and ate breakfast then left with the Evans twins.

Dreading the day ahead of her.


End file.
